


Tentacle Daddy

by tomrian (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/tomrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom never thought that it would come in handy that Harry's animagus form was a giant squid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i apologize for this because  
> 1\. before this week i hadn't written anything resembling porn in years  
> 2\. how fucked up yet unsatisfying this thing feels  
> 3\. the title
> 
> i literally wrote this to get back at a friend for sending me weird shit

Since first meeting the enigma that was Harry Potter, lots of strange things had started happening to Tom - all caused by the bespectacled boy in one way or another. This though had to take the cake - which was saying something since they could get rather creative in the bedroom.

“Could you please repeat that?” Tom asked, his smile charming but the look in his eyes were cold.

“I said that we should have sex, while I’m in animagus form.” Harry repeated with a grin.

“Your animagus form is a giant squid.” Tom deadpanned. Harry pouted.

“It’s not giant  _ yet _ .” he protested. “And have you never seen tentacle porn? It’s  _ hot _ .”

“Harry, I didn’t know what a kink was before I met you - how can you expect me to have any knowledge when it comes to porn?” Tom asked. “It’s a waste of time in my opinion.”

“That’s still really amusing to me, since you turned out to be a kinky bastard.” Harry answered, his pout now an amused smile.

“And whose fault is that,  _ daddy _ ?” Tom asked, slipping into parseltongue as he said the last word. Harry’s reaction was priceless as always.

“If we sneak into the prefect bathroom to have tentacle sex, I’ll fulfill one of your fantasies afterwards…?” Harry offered, although it ended as a question. Tom broke out in a smile wide enough to show his teeth.

“I promise to take care of you,  _ daddy _ . I’ll get you to scream for me.  _ You’re going to be a nice submissive, aren’t you? _ ” he asked, his voice low and the parseltongue almost a growl. Harry only groaned in response. Tom decided to be nice and dragged him off to the prefect bathroom by his tie - it was not like any student would dare say anything if they were seen.

By the time they got inside the bathroom Harry had finally regained his senses.

“Undress.” Harry ordered as he walked over to the different taps to fill the giant bathtub with water.

“Yes, daddy.” Tom said obediently. He loved the way Harry reacted whenever he said so in English, even if the parseltongue never ceased to get an reaction either. Tom undressed quickly and efficiently since Harry wasn’t paying him attention. He folded his clothes neatly and put them in a pile with his shoes on top. Done, he walked over to Harry who had just finished fiddling with the taps.

“What would you have done if your animagus form wasn’t a squid?” Tom asked. He couldn’t helped but be curious.

“Partial human transfiguration, or I would have trained a Devil's Snare.” Harry answered cheekily. Tom snorted.

“I wouldn’t risk you get stuck as part squid for sex, and that Devil’s Snare would not get close to me. If this turns out to be good, we can train one for  _ you _ .”

“Might be fun.” Harry said with a shrug. “I’m surprised you’d let a plant fill me up. Thrusting into my arse and my mouth and playing with my nipples and my cock…”

“You paint a pretty picture.” Tom answered, holding back a groan at the thought. “I think my possessiveness can make an exception for a trained Devil’s Snare.”

“I’m liking the sound of this.” Harry grinned. Tom considered for a moment, and then pushed Harry into the bathtub. He had gotten bored of the conversation, and his hardening erection did not help matters. Harry transformed into a squid the moment that he hit the water, as Tom had expected.

“I’m not sure we thought this through.” Tom mused as he scrutinized the squid. It was rather big, but the end of the tentacles seemed slim enough. “We’re not going to be able to talk.”

The squid -  _ Harry, he should think of the squid as Harry _ \- responded by wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting him into the pool. Tom wouldn’t admit it later, but he gave a shrill yell of surprise. After he gathered himself a bit, he noticed two things. One, the suction cups had tiny teeth that scraped against his skin, two, the arms were smooth and slimy. It felt surprisingly good, especially as some of the teeth scraped against his nipples. Tom whimpered.

He hadn’t noticed it as he got used to being held up by a squid arm, but one of Harry’s tentacles had raised to level with his face. Tom obediently opened his mouth to suck on the tentacular club. He couldn’t fit much and it didn’t take long for his jaw to ache, but it didn’t matter. He sucked on it greedily, as he would to Harry’s cock. Tom got so lost in the sucking motions that he flinched when the tip of another of Harry’s arms touched his cock. It was weeping even if it had been ignored until now.

Harry took the opportunity to remove the tentacle club from Tom’s mouth and moved it to tease the ring of muscles stopping him from penetrating Tom’s arse. Tom whined at the loss of something in his mouth, but it was replaced by a moan when Harry started teasing his arse.

“P-please daddy…” Tom begged. Harry started to slowly penetrate him at the same time as the second tentacular club was shoved into Tom’s mouth. Tom moaned around it and tried his best to move down to be penetrated deeper but Harry’s firm grip around his waist made it impossible. He could just imagine what Harry would be saying right now, commenting what a needy slut Tom was. He felt overstimulated - Harry was touching him  _ everywhere _ yet it wasn’t enough. Then suddenly the tentacular clubs were simultaneously thrusted hard into him. Tom almost blacked out for a second as his prostate was hit and he came for the first time.

The thrusting continued, slowly withdrawing before quickly thrusting in again. The pace of the tentacular club fucking his arse matched the pace of the one fucking his mouth. Tom was moaning and groaning around the club. There was saliva running down his chin and most of his body was overtaken by a flush. He must have looked completely debauched, just the way Harry loved him. He was already hard again, and if Harry kept this up, Tom would soon come again.

As he predicted Tom came once more in a matter of minutes, as Harry started thrusting faster and hit his prostate straight on with each thrust. The thrusting slowed down as Tom rode through his orgasm. The tentacular club in his mouth was the first to withdraw. His jaws felt stuck in place but it felt good to properly breathe again. The club from his arse withdrew a few moments later, and Tom whined at the loss even if he was properly fucked out.

Tom absently felt how Harry carefully lowered him to the floor. The next thing he knew, his head rested in Harry’s lap.

“We are definitely training a Devil’s Snare.” was Tom’s only comment. Harry grinned down at him.

“Do you want a Pepper-Up potion?” he asked cheekily. Tom mustered the energy to hit him on the shoulder.

“Just you wait. I’m going to have you at my mercy. Tied down and blindfolded with a plug up your arse until you beg me to fuck you… and a cock ring so that you can’t come before I want you to. I’m going to drag it out until the only thing you know is my touch on your skin.” Tom said, slowly gathering his senses and becoming more coherent. Harry moaned at his words.

“Are you sure that you don’t want a Pepper-Up potion?” Harry asked, his tone needy.

“The suspense will make it so much better.” Tom answered and closed his eyes. He needed to rest a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mean and decided to stop writing before harry got fucked  
> bc  
> i'm so done w this already
> 
> i researched squids for this. i literally uttered the words "i'd rather have sex with a squid" bc of this after i compared squids and octopuses


End file.
